


capture it, remember it

by atemzug



Category: Rocket Punch (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: What matters to Suyun are the moments she can capture and remember— oh, and Sohee too, of course.
Relationships: Kim Suyun/Kim Sohee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox (Round 2)





	capture it, remember it

**Author's Note:**

> written for **gg jukebox round 2** , inspired by [fearless by taylor swift](https://open.spotify.com/track/15PRxID4aGtOncbffzgZXI?si=b6GA42bHTXOGwrFkBt_0YA)
> 
> the characters are slightly aged up so it'd make sense that they can drive around at night without worrying about curfew, but aside from that i think it's irrelevant...

“Unnie,” Sohee says, her hands firmly gripping the steering wheel as she stares ahead, looking the most determined Suyun has ever seen her in the years they’ve known each other, and that’s saying a lot because they’ve known each other since they were literal kids.

“You’re making me nervous.” Suyun giggles. “Congratulations on getting your license! I told you you’d only have to take the exam once.”

“It’s all because you believed in me!”

“Ya, that has nothing to do with you learning how to drive.”

“It does,” Sohee replies with so much conviction, it almost takes Suyun by surprise. Then again, Sohee’s always had the tendency to be a little too serious about the silliest things. It’s one of the reasons Suyun loves her.

Suyun smiles at her fondly. “If you say so.” She takes out the Polaroid camera from her bag and quickly snaps a photo of Sohee just as soon as the latter looks away. 

“Hey, unnie! I wasn’t ready for that photo,” Sohee complains.

“It’s a candid shot,” Suyun explains. She loves taking photos of Sohee just as much as she loves Sohee herself. “Where are you taking me, anyway?” 

“Wherever you want!” Sohee replies. She’s practically jumping up and down the driver’s seat, her knuckles almost turning white at how tight she’s gripping the wheel, and Suyun can’t help but laugh. “I promised you you’re the first person I’d drive around once I get my license, right?”

Suyun hums. She looks at the Polaroid she’d snapped earlier, watches as the photo of Sohee slowly reveals itself. “Anywhere,” she says. 

“Huh?”

“I don’t care where we’re going,” she continues. “As long as it’s you driving and not me.” As long as she’s with Sohee.

“Eh?” Sohee pouts her lips. Suyun isn’t sure if Sohee even knows how hard she makes her life just by being this cute. “I thought you’re driving us back later”

“I never agreed to that," Suyun counters. She wouldn't really mind driving later, but that would mean she can't take photos of Sohee. She even rushed to buy a new pack of films to use for tonight as soon as Sohee told her she passed the exam, already certain that Sohee would later take her out on a drive just like Suyun herself had when she got her own license. Back then, it was Sohee in the passenger’s seat, but she was just as excited as she is right now that the roles are reversed. It reminds Suyun of simpler times, and she smiles at the memories.

“Oh. Okay,” Sohee easily concedes, making Suyun laugh. Surely, Sohee knows that Suyun would do just about anything she asks, anyway; there are just those things they don’t have to say in order for it to be true.

“Let’s go, Kim Sohee!”

“Okay!”

And they’re off into the night, with no destination in mind, but with the unspoken desire to spend as much time with each other as they’re allowed now that they’re both expected to slowly get their lives together. Tonight, Suyun would pretend that the clock isn’t ticking and that time isn’t passing by, that it’s just the two of them existing. 

She looks over at Sohee, who’s looking out straight ahead, her fingers firmly gripping the wheel, her eyebrows furrowed a little in concentration and determination. The look on her face is the same as when they’d shared their first kiss, Suyun thinks. She remembers stopping by Sohee’s house on the day she got her license and they’d driven around for the night; she was just dropping her off and saying goodbye when Sohee suddenly looked at her with a surprising intensity in her eyes and kissed her. Suyun smiles at the thought. They’ve shared a lot of kisses since then, but each one still makes her heart flutter, especially when it’s Sohee who makes the first move. It always reminds her of the first time. It’s an image she wants to keep forever, so she takes another photo of Sohee. Her films are all going to be used up on almost the same photo of Sohee, but she couldn’t care less. She’s going to take as many photos as she can, immortalizing each moment that they’re allowed to act like they’re kids again, not afraid of the road that lies ahead. 

They drive around in silence for a while. Suyun stopped guessing where they’re headed; Sohee probably doesn’t know either. At least, now, there’s no curfew to worry about and no parents constantly ringing their phones asking where they are. 

“Unnie,” Sohee says as she stops for a red light. “I’m sorry but you really need to drive us back later. I didn’t think driving on an actual road without my instructor would make me so nervous.”

Suyun smiles at her and nods okay, before reaching over to cup her face, caressing Sohee's cheek with her thumb.

Throughout her life, people kept telling her she’s too young to know, that at her age _being in love_ is merely an idea that makes her heart race, without fully realizing what else it comes with. But Suyun thinks they’re all just too prejudiced to understand, because they think their own perception of love and being in love is the only one that’s valid. Whenever she looks at Sohee, she’s reminded that she fully understands what love is. And it may appear different for everyone, but at the end of the day, it is what it is.

And Suyun loves Sohee.

And Sohee loves Suyun.

And together, they’ve got nothing to fear.

“I love you,” she says softly.

Sohee smiles at her so brightly she puts all the streetlights _and_ the moonlight to shame, and replies, “Love you, too,” before they’re both brought back to reality by the car behind them honking, signalling that it’s time to drive forward again. To where? Suyun still doesn’t know, but she decides to just enjoy the ride, and capture as many memories as she can at the moment, so they can both look back at it in the future with smiles on their faces and fullness in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
